


Bite Me

by P_eaches



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_eaches/pseuds/P_eaches
Summary: Welcome to me indulging in my fantasy and loving me and my friend's oc's haha





	Bite Me

Silence. Silence was what filled the car as Lawrence drove the two home, having just come from what had been a very pleasant day out; Until it had been spoiled by a very unfortunate argument. Between the pair, regretfully, Kieran was usually the one to upset Lawrence. For as relaxed as he was, the boy could say the worst things at the worst times. They usually made up quite quickly thanks to Lawrence’s relaxed demeanour, and Kieran appreciative of that. But what were they to do when this time, it was Kieran who was angry? 

It had been petty really, an argument born from the two tossing playful banter between one another. Kieran had learnt to play along, and learnt to make his jokes more fun and less cutting. He had gotten quite good at it, too. But perhaps Lawrence had become too comfortable with Kieran, and light-hearted jabs had become jokes at his expense, and comments that pushed the boundaries of Kieran’s self-confidence. 

Don’t worry, my parents didn’t really care about me either.

A bold assumption, but not an incorrect one. He supposes that’s what hurt the most about it, that Lawrence of all people could see it so clearly. But even if he could, it wasn’t his place to comment on it. The jab had left them in near silence, Kieran’s only words being that he wanted Lawrence to take him home and that was all. 

And so it leaves them where they are now, Lawrence pulling their shabby Ford into the driveway before yanking on the hand brake and gearstick. Kieran doesn’t even wait to see if his boyfriend is following when he hurries out of the car and to the front door. He doesn’t even leave the door open for the other to come inside, slamming it shut the moment he stepped through. Lawrence’s voice echoes through the front hallway, coming through the door shortly after Kieran had. “Oh, come on! You’re acting like such a little baby. I know I’m the older one, but sheesh…” He adds at the end, almost as if trying to lighten things up a little. Kieran was just in too bad a mood right now to make any kind of jokes. As he’s stomping up the first few stairs, he stops, just to lean over the banister and with an almost uncharacteristically mean expression, he spits his words at Lawrence. 

“… Bite me.” 

He waits for the affirmative dismay in Lawrence’s face, hoping to feel that wonderful sense of pride in himself to have one-up’d his partner. But Lawrence’s face stays calm, pragmatic almost, and it only serves to piss Kieran off more. Of all the times for him to take things seriously! he thinks to himself, gesturing angrily as he stomps further up the stairs. From the vampire’s perspective, this was probably just a tantrum, and it would be over in all of five minutes. But for Kieran, comments like the one he had made always had hit too close to home. It was a blow to the ego he had forced himself to build up, trying to convince himself he had more worth than his parents thought he had. So for now, he would be angry, and Lawrence would face the wrath of that, whether he liked it or not. 

No more than two minutes later, Lawrence hears the familiar stomp, stomp of Kieran’s footsteps down the stairs, but before he could open his mouth to speak, he’s already being cut off with another angry snap. “Bite me.” He repeats, earning a rather appropriate roll of the eyes. He’d live up to his ‘little baby’ title quite nicely. Lawrence follows Kieran into the kitchen, just to watch him make himself some food. Another angry gesture, as if to say, ‘I didn’t enjoy having lunch out with you, so I’m making my own food.’ Immature, really. He supposes that when Kieran was 26 and he was fifty-something, it sort of made sense. But on the other hand, Kieran was supposed to be a grown adult. He should know better than to snap at Lawrence over something so small and petty. 

“Can we just talk about this? And have you not say ‘bite me’ every two seconds?” 

“Bite me.” 

“I’m trying to be reasonable here, not have a fuckin’ meal.” Lawrence snaps back, and Kieran rewards him with a truly dirty look for it. 

The response is delayed this time, but it’s just as sharp. “…Bite. Me.” 

He can see the annoyance quirking in his gaze now. The way his eyes twitched and narrowed, the way his jaw stiffened as he clenched his teeth. It was all a telltale sign that Kieran was winning the argument. Now was the time to go in for the final blow, assert the little dominance he could get over the vampire before shutting himself off for a few hours to cool down. Kieran approaches Lawrence with a fierce expression, smirking just a little, before jabbing him hard in the chest. Twice exactly, and perfectly in beat with those two fucking words. 

“Bite… M—!” 

Well, nearly two words. 

The scruff of Kieran’s shirt is grabbed in an attempt to secure hold of his shoulder, Lawrence with quite a bit more strength than the lanky Kieran, holding him still in front of him. Kieran knows it had been the step over the edge, and it would be the coming of Lawrence’s true fury. But he wasn’t scared. Well, not really. It wasn’t the first time he had bared his fangs, and it wouldn’t be the last either. But there was really no escape from this now, and that definitely made Kieran feel a bit uneasy. 

“What are you gonna do, huh..?” Kieran asks quietly, the wind having been knocked from his lungs. 

“Gonna do what you told me to.” He announces, in a voice just as soft between them. Kieran’s brow quirks at that however, a little confused about what he meant. He was still angry, but curiosity had taken the reigns and he was keen to figure out what exactly was going on right now. Lawrence could probably tell he was confused too, but that kind of made it all the more sweeter. Lawrence’s actions from there were still rough, but almost in a tender way, with the way he yanked him closer, only to nose against the skin on his neck. Kieran shuts his eyes and grabs onto Lawrence in return, finally realising the severity of his ‘taunt’. In a way, he had been practically begging for it. So when he glances down to see the pink tips of Lawrence’s ears, he can only confirm that he had sparked a hunger within him. 

“What are you…?” He nearly repeats himself, but the scrape of teeth against flesh makes his words melt away, along with his furious expression. “Oh…” Unconsciously, his eyes shut, and he tries not to focus on how loudly his heart was beating in his ears. Lawrence didn’t do these kinds of things, so it was a weird notion to imagine, but from the countless times he had imagined this before, he still felt shocked and unprepared.

Just like before, the pair were far too quiet, aside from from the sound of Kieran’s heavy breathing. Lawrence warns the sensation with a small nip, pinching the skin with his teeth, and it causes Kieran to wince. He was going to get bitten, and it was probably going to hurt… But maybe it would feel good? What did Kieran remember of those silly romantic vampire stories he had heard of? The rush of endorphins, the feeling being akin to something orgasmic, or so he had read. If that was the kind of sensation he might feel, he welcomed the bite. But a small shred of doubt plagued his mind, and it wasn’t until it was too late that he realised that it wouldn’t be ‘orgasmic’ at all. 

A gasp rips from Kieran’s throat, choking on the way out into a garbled mess of a cry. His hands fly up to Lawrence’s shoulders too, but he’s unsure if it was to push him away or hold onto him for support. All he does know is that he could feel the teeth going in, blunt force pushing into resilient flesh. Scraping, tearing and the loud pumping of blood that he could hear in his ears. It hurt… Everything hurt, and nothing about this could be called even close to pleasurable. It was enough to bring on a rush of tears, Kieran’s fingers digging into Lawrence’s shoulders, enough to draw some blood of his own. It wasn’t gratifying at all though, and Kieran could only stand there and whimper as Lawrence’s garbled smile breaks skin and releases a flood of scarlet red. 

Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, Lawrence’s teeth retract from his flesh and all that’s left is the dull sting of the wound. Kieran lets out a small whimper and sob, chest rising and falling rapidly as his body tried to calm itself down. Just as he thinks it’s over however, Lawrence’s tongue darts out over the wound, and Kieran shudders, feeling the almost desperate sigh that leaves his partner. He’s never heard such a relieved sound before from him, and it makes him wonder if perhaps this was something of a luxury for the boy. No matter the case, Kieran thanked the gods that the pain had begun to seep away, left only with the feeling of Lawrence’s lips and tongue against the sensitive junction of his neck and shoulder. 

“Lawrence…” He mumbles through hiccups, unable to stop his tears somehow. The gentle lapping did help a little, and Kieran able to suck up a few of his tears with a deep inhale. The sensation had become indescribable in a matter of seconds, but he wasn’t really too sure if that was a good or bad thing. He wanted to believe that this was good, that he liked indulging in a moment like this with his lover, but the pain served to fight that, leaving Kieran with a mix of emotions and a strangely lingering feeling of discontent. Was it that it had been born from an argument? Was it the somewhat dubious consent? Hard to say really. But Kieran wasn’t angry at Lawrence per se, rather maybe just angry with himself for starting this whole thing. 

Kieran lets his thoughts distract him from the insistent suckling and lathing of Lawrence’s hot tongue, all until an audible kiss catches his attention. “Lawrence..?” He murmurs again, glancing lethargically down at him. Since when did his body feel so weak? And so cold too… He supposes this is what anaemia was like. It has him hugging a little closer to Lawrence, listening closely as another long, wet kiss is pressed to his neck. Lawrence seemed to welcome the added weight too, gripping him less like he was going to start throwing punches and more like he was embracing his lover, stopping his wobbly legs from giving out. “Ohh…” Kieran hums out with more enthusiasm this time, tipping his head back a fraction. This was what they had been talking about. The gentle, tender sensation that followed after the initial bite. The hot, gooey, delicious feeling of lightheadedness his partner gave him, and the rush of blood leaving his body feeling akin to that very tipping point when they made love. Had Kieran been more conscious in that moment, he might be ashamed of the growing hardness in his sweats. But he isn’t, and Lawrence’s lips were making him so hard that it was pointless to fight it now. 

It was disappointing to feel Lawrence’s lips lift from his skin at last, the blood seeping from his wound finally having slowed and leaving Lawrence with no more to take. At least, no more than he wanted to take if he still wanted Kieran to be alive in a few hours. It would take him some time to recover from such a hard bite, and Lawrence would take good care of him all the while. But what he’s surprised (sort of) to see when he finally gets a good look at Kieran’s expression, is the too-recognisable haze of lust in his eyes. “Damn…” He lets out on instinct, voice barely a murmur. “Kinda thought you were a freak but,” He pauses, glancing down as if to confirm his suspicions. Kieran looked rightfully embarrassed by his openness. “Didn’t think you’d get hard from a little succy succy…” Kieran could hear the smirk currently painting his face. He’d give it back to hime, taunt him back… He really would have, if he wasn’t just— Just so turned on right now. When Kieran looks at him to find blood-stained lips however, he forgets any plans to fight his arousal, and crashes their lips together in a deep kiss. 

“Mm… Baby…” He murmurs through the tussle of their lips, pecking the spot over and over again before pulling back. “I guess you were hungry… That was so hot though..” he admits, letting his palm slip from Lawrence’s shoulder to massage his pec. “I want you to look at what you did though.” Kieran commands the other dazedly, reaching for his hand next to press it against the front of his sweatpants. He likes the way his cheeks flush, but he likes even more that he takes the direction as a hint to keep going on his own accord. Kieran lets out a measured sigh when Lawrence squeezes his cock through the fabric of his pants, rubbing the organ into his own slowly warming flesh. With no need to guide his partner now, Kieran’s arms wrap comfortably around Lawrence’s neck, leaning in close to his ear to whisper desperate pleas to him. “Nn, yeah… That was all you. ‘Cause of you, I got really hard…” If the warm breath brushing over his ear wasn’t enough to spur him on, he’s sure the words will be, mixing with a playful bite and tug of his ear to further entice him. He enjoys the response he gets from it too, Lawrence’s breathless chuckle drawing his own aroused laughter out too. 

For a while, they stay standing in the middle of the kitchen, Kieran holding onto to Lawrence for dear life whilst Lawrence jerked him off through his pants, both of them seeming to love the heat and the friction. Where Kieran had been the one to start things however, he’s the one that halts Lawrence’s hand on his groin, moaning in discontent when the friction melts away. “I don’t wanna cum yet…” Kieran had always been the more sensitive of the two, quick to lose himself during sex and he always came embarrassingly fast. Lawrence had insisted that it was fine, and that it was kind of cute, but it still hadn’t quelled his self-consciousness with the matter. He had learnt to combat it however by pushing the focus onto his partner, and maybe doing a bit for him to help draw things out a little longer. 

He’s glad that Lawrence complies, but he figures it’s likely because he knew what was coming. Even the notion alone makes Kieran all the more hot and bothered. 

Like it was a natural reaction, Kieran sinks to his knees and squirms a bit, pushing down on the bulge in his lap in an attempt to suppress his arousal, trying his best now to focus all of the attention of Lawrence. The gaze down his nose was enough persuasion to get started straight away. With one hand still pressed between his legs, Kieran works to fish Lawrence’s cock from his own pants, half hard already from their post-argument wank. He’s not sure what he likes the idea of more, that Lawrence had gotten hard from jerking him off? Or perhaps dominating Kieran and sucking his blood. The latter certainly sent a nice pulse through his groin, lips parting to moan only to be muffled by the tip of his partner’s cock filling his mouth. 

If there was one thing Kieran liked to account himself to, it was that he had gotten scarily good at sucking his boyfriend off. Lawrence made it too hard not to love it however, always becoming so sweet whenever he took him all the way down to the base. 

Kieran starts slow at first, giving all of his attention just to the head, whilst his hand fondled and squeezed the base, but he falls back into the same rhythm before long, bobbing his head with short motions before taking a deep breath and giving a long, slow suck. It’s when he does that, that he listens for that beautiful utterance from his partner, the praise that drove him to work even harder. 

“Fuck your mouth is so good babe…” 

If Kieran could smile right now, he would.

But he can’t, and he doesn’t, because taking Lawrence all in a second time is more important to him. As the motion continues, and slow sucks graduate to more forceful, coaxing sucks, he relishes in the feeling of Lawrence’s calloused hands diving through his blonde locks, fingers weaving through dark roots. He opens his eyes to look, curious about what kind of face Lawrence was making, and he’s pleasantly surprised to see his head tip back at that very moment, clearly appreciative of the sight he saw on his own. What a power trip this all was. 

However, all good things must come to an end, and Kieran keeps that thought in his mind as Lawrence warns him of his incoming orgasm with that beautiful, sex-hazed, gravelly voice of his. The sound of it was enough to make him want to cum. He’s envious that Lawrence was going to cum without him, but, and he finds himself pulling off somewhat indignantly. He can feel that Lawrence’s hand relaxes a fraction in his short hair, and he notes how considerate he could be when they had sex, but he can tell that there’s a bit of confusion mixed in with his concern. 

“I wanna cum too… Help me up,” he starts, groaning at his stiff limbs as he’s pulled up by Lawrence.

He doesn’t have to tell Lawrence what he wants to do, visual guidance seemed to be enough. His hand is back on his partner’s thick cock, jerking him off with the same fervour he had sucked him off with moments before, Lawrence quickly following suit to peel his now slightly sticky sweats down his thighs. Lawrence holds him close too, letting Kieran rest his head on his shoulder while they rubbed one out together. Typically, it was Kieran whose breathing went uneven while Lawrence stayed focused, intent on making his lover cum first. Like he even had to try to achieve that however, with Kieran quickly becoming the more vocal. He pleads for more, begs Lawrence to make him cum, as if the dominance of those words got him off. 

“I’m so close babe… Please, keep going…” Kieran rattles off whatever words come to his mind, eyes shut tightly in bliss as he’s finally made to cum, Lawrence’s grip tightening it all the best ways to make his orgasm crash over him, hips jerking and shuddering with how forcefully he spilt his seed. In his mind, Kieran likes to believe it was the desperate, erratic strokes that made Lawrence cum soon after, haphazardly stroking until his orgasm dribbled over his hot knuckles, leaving both boys messy but content with one another. 

Despite Kieran being the only one in need of a moment to recover, both of them stay silent until he does, leaving Kieran to be the first one to speak after their playful romp. The trigger for their fun would a topic that they would have to touch on more seriously another time, but for now, Kieran’s thankful for the bruise forming on his neck, and for the doe-eyed look he and his boyfriend share. “That felt so good… I’m sorry for starting an argument though.” He offers, sheepish through his quiet pants. 

“Don’t sweat it…” Lawrence gives in return, along with a soft kiss to his forehead.


End file.
